Because I don't want her
by EzriaBeauty
Summary: Are Ezra and Aria going to stay together or will Nicole interfering in their relationship? This is a ONE-SHOT about what I would like to happen with Ezria after 7x10.


**ARIA'S POV :**

For a whole week, I waited for him to come back. For a whole week, I feared his arrival. And now, in a few hours, he would return home. At first, I was excited for him to come back but since the day I saw him kissing Nicole on TV I was not excited anymore. I was afraid of what would happen to our relationship, I was afraid that his feelings for me could change. When I saw Ezra hugging Nicole in TV, I could see how relieved he was, how happy he was. When I saw him look in her eyes, I saw love. How could I have a chance ? It was clear in his eyes, in that moment when he was with Nicole, he wasn't thinking about me, he had forgotten me. And I was worried for him, worried that his plane had crashed because he wasn't answering his phone. He called me a few hours after announcing that Nicole was alive, but I already knew that.

I have already packed my stuff, because I didn't want to stay here if he can't decide who he loves. Damn it, he asked me to marry him ! I had always dreamed of this moment, but now, I know I shouldn't have said 'yes'. I was sad but also angry with him. How could he do this to me ? I thought he loved me, I thought he had moved on, but now that Nicole was back, he would leave me and give her another ring. This woman was amazing, she was beautiful, intelligent and kind. I was a mess, my life was a mess. Why would Ezra stay with someone with a complicated life when he had someone like Nicole ?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I dried the tears streaming down my cheeks before he saw them. Ezra entered the room with a smiling face, he put his bag down and walked in my direction. He bent down to kiss me but I didn't let him do. He looked at him with a confused face.

''What's wrong, Aria ?'' the love of my life asked.

''How could you ?''

''How could I what ?'' he asked confused.

''You have nothing to tell me, Ezra ?'' I asked with a sarcastic tone.

''Uh... I missed you ?''

I couldn't believe he was lying, I couldn't believe he was behaving like an idiot.

''Oh, I could see on the TV that you missed me !''

''What are you talking about Aria ?''

''I saw you !'' I screamed. ''I saw you kissing Nicole !''

Suddenly Ezra paled as if he had seen a ghost. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it as soon as he had opened it.

''Listen, Aria...''

''No ! You listen to me, Ezra ! I was worried about you, ok ? The day you were supposed to come back from Colombia was one of the scariest days of my life. You were late, you weren't answering your phone, I thought something bad had happened ! I thought your plane had crashed or that you were kidnapped, I was fucking worried ! And where were you ? Making out on the TV with your ex while your fiancee thought you were dead ! You didn't even bother to call me that they had found Nicole, you just called me a few hours after !''

''Aria... It's not what you're thinking...''

''Of course not, I just imagined you two kissing, right ?''

''Yes, we kissed, but that was...''

''You know what ? I don't want to hear you ! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done that !''

I walked towards my bags and got ready to leave Ezra's appartment.

''Where are you going ?'' Ezra asked.

''To my home.''

''Aria, this is your home.''

''Not anymore.'' I said a tear streaming down my face.

Then I did something that I thought I would never do. I removed the ring of my finger, laid it on the table and walked away.

 **ARIA'S POV :**

I was lying on my couch, eating a chocolate ice cream. I looked like a zombie because I had cried a lot since I came back home. But even an ice cream couldn't take the pain away. I was broken, Ezra had broken me. I didn't want to eat or to drink but Emily, who came as soon as she discovered that Ezra and I had broken up, was staring at me so I had to eat it. I could not help but think about all the times Ezra and I were eating ice creams while watching romantic films. These moments were precious to me. But now, I would never have moments like that again. I put my ice cream on the table in front of me and started crying all over again.

Emily also put her ice cream on the table and approached me to hug me.

''Aria, please don't cry. He doesn't deserve that you cry for him.''

''I just can't stop thinking of a reason why he kissed Nicole, maybe I'm just too fucking complicated for anyone to love.''

''Don't say that, Aria ! You're an amazing woman, you deserve to be happy and not someone to hurt you.''

Perhaps I deserved to be cheated on. I had cheated so many times on Ezra by kissing Jason or Andrew. Perhaps I deserved that he kissed Nicole, but I was engaged to him ! That changes everything. I didn't kiss Jason or flirt with Jason when Ezra was in Colombia because I knew that I was engaged and that I loved Ezra forever. He had always been the most faithful in our relationship, but I still couldn't believe he would kiss or come back to Nicole when we were actually engaged.

''Don't think about him, Aria.''

''What do you want me to think about ?'' I asked.

''About your lovely ice cream that is waiting for you to eat it.''

 **EZRA'S POV :**

I screwed everything. I screwed my relationship with the love of my life. Aria would never forgive me. Ever. How could I be so selfish ? I could have called her, so she wouldn't have to worry. I could have reassure her that my relationship with Nicole was over. But what did I do instead ? I kissed Nicole, in front of Aria's eyes. I have to tell her that this kiss meant nothing to me. It was a ''I'm happy you're alive'' kiss, not a ''I love you'' kiss. I really screwed everything. I was ready to marry Aria but I made a mistake, a big one. She was so angry at me. I could see it in her eyes. I blamed myself terribly. How could I hurt a woman like her ? Aria had given up on us, but I wouldn't give up on us, I loved her. I always have, I always will. So, I took the ring and walked away.

 **EMILY'S POV :**

Aria was on the bathroom while I was watching a show on TV. I kept telling myself that Ezra had been a jerk to Aria. I asked him before he went to Colombia not to let Nicole destroy their love, but I'm not sure he listened to me. If I saw him in the street, I would kill him, he had no right to do that to Aria !

I jumped when someone knocked on the door. I heard Aria from the bathroom :

''Em, can you please answer the door ?''

I got up confused. Who could it be at this hour ? When I opened the door, I almost had a heart attack. How did he have the nerve to come here ?!

''Tell me that's a joke.'' I said.

''Hello Emily, is Aria here ?'' Ezra said.

''Yes she is, but I advice you to go away if you don't want to be killed.''

''Come on, Em, I'm just here to talk to her.''

''I think you don't understand how much you hurt her, Ezra, if you understood, you wouldn't be here !'' I said a little pissed at him.

''That's why I am here, to fix my relationship with her.''

''Are you sure you don't want to make out with Nicole instead ?''

''Ezra ?'' Asked a little voice behind us.

I turned around to see Aria. She looked tired and broken. I would kill Ezra for what he did to her.

''What are you doing here ?'' Aria said while holding crying.

''I'm here to explain you everything''

I saw that Aria was reluctant to listen to Ezra.

''Do you want me to make him go away ?'' I asked my friend.

Aria shooked her head and a tear rolled down her little cheeks.

''Ok, well I'll be outside, call me if you need me, Aria. And you, be careful with what you say ! If you hurt my friend again, I will...''

''Kill me, I got it !'' Ezra said out of patience.

I left the Montgomery's house hoping that everything would work out for them.

 **ARIA'S POV :**

A big silence came when Emily left. I could not look Ezra in the eyes, I did not dare, because otherwise I would cry and I didn't want to show how vulnerable I was. But I felt that he was coming towards me and that was enough to make my breath go away. God, I loved this man ! I kept my eyes on the floor as he was just in front of me, I could smell his cologne. He took my chin and lifted it so I can see his beautiful eyes. I saw regret in his eyes but I could not let myself be charmed by him, I wanted him to explain me.

''What did I do to you ?'' Ezra asked stroking my cheek.

''Why are you exactly here, Ezra ?'' I asked avoiding his eyes.

''Because I don't want her.''

I looked at him without knowing if I should be happy or angry.

''Aria, the kiss between Nicole and me meant nothing. It was just a reassuring kiss, I was relieved that she was alive because despite everything she still is a big friend.''

''Do you often kiss your friends ?'' I asked pissed.

''No, but I was in an emotional position. I wasn't in a good state to make good decisions. I shouldn't have kissed her, I know that. I regretted it afterwards. I just kissed her because seeing that she was alive was a relief for me, I knew at this moment that I could finally move on with the woman I have always loved... You, Aria.''

He placed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

''I will love you till the end of time, Aria.''

''Quoting Lana del Rey, are we ?'' I asked him while smiling.

He laughed before cupping my cheeks. I looked at his eyes and I knew he was being sincere.

''I don't want someone else besides you to spend my life with. I want a future with you. I want a house and children with you, even a dog if you want !''

It was now my turn to laugh, he always knew I wanted a dog, that was one of my dreams. I saw him reach into his pocket and come out the ring he had given me. The symbol of our love.

''I don't want anyone else to have this ring. It has always been you. I chose to give you this ring and won't change my mind. I still want you as much as the day I proposed to you. And each day I'm falling even more in love with you. I was a fool to hurt you, you didn't deserve this. You always helped me, you were always by my side when I thought Nicole was dead and I was just so selfish. But I promise you to make it up to you, Aria. I understand if you need time to think and I won't...''

''Ezra ?''

''What ?''

''Shut up and kiss me.''

He looked at me with big eyes as if he could not believe I had just said that. But when he saw that I was sincere he put his lips on mine and we kissed as if we hadn't seen each other for five years. This kiss was passionate and I forgot everything around me. It was just him and me. When we stopped, I looked into his blue eyes.

''I love you too and I would like my ring back if you don't mind it.'' I said smiling.

''If you give me another kiss, I would gladly give you your ring''

''Are you blackmailing me, Mr. Fitz ?''

He laughed and I kissed him again as he spun me around the room.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it and also don't hesitate to tell me what do you thought about the summer finale of Pretty Little Liars, I would be very interested to know your opinion.**


End file.
